No todos los finales son perfectos
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Las historias generalmente tienen finales o muy felices o muy tragicos, la realidad es que todo siempre es un constante sube y baja, los finales no suelen ser perfectos.


¡Hallo! Bienvenidos a esta cosa del diablo que probablemente les traume ok no, pero si está bien rara y esta salida de los confines del infierno que se hace llamar mi mente (¿?) Antes del fic lean esto primero es IMPORTANTE. Quiero aclarar que esta historia surgió luego de que me pusiera a pensar en que la mayoría de las historias tienen un final plenamente feliz –al menos para los protagonistas- y que todo se resuelve con el poder del amor y pues no, no, no todo puede ser así, claro que por otro lado también son excesivamente trágicos con muertes y demás. Esta historia es algo así como agri-dulce, ni muy bueno ni muy malo, el amor no lo vence todo pero no por eso le precede la desgracia ¿entienden? ¿No? Bueno mejor lean /3

Advertencias: AU, yaoi, incesto, drama absurdo.

 _No todos los finales son perfectos_.

 _Las historias de amor, en los cuentos o novelas, la mayoría del tiempo tienen un final feliz. Los protagonistas, sean quienes sean, hayan vivido cualquier situación fuese muy buena o muy mala, al final conseguía lo que deseaban, sin importar nada más, sin importar lo que ocurriera, al final eran felices juntos y no se preocupaban de nada ni nadie más puesto que a raíz de su felicidad todos los problemas parecían resolverse. Todo acababa con el "vivieron felices para siempre", pero todos sabemos que esas cosas solo ocurren en la ficción, la realidad es más cruda, es más cruel, es más triste e incluso trágica en ocasiones, pero tampoco es que todo acabe tan verdadera mal todo el tiempo._

Fue muy extraño saber que Ludwig y Gilbert tenían una relación, empezando porque ambos eran medio hermanos, al principio muchos sintieron incluso asco –Vash era uno de los que todavía decía que era inmoral y repulsivo, que no los quería cerca ni suyo ni de su hermana- pero con el tiempo acabarían por acostumbrarse a la idea y no, no es que los alemanes hubieran querido que se supiera de forma pública pero entre una cosa y otra sus amigos acabaron por darse cuenta, además que el albino debió sincerarse mucho con la que fue su pareja. Por suerte, sus demás hermanos aun no estaban enterados ni mucho menos sus padres.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Elizabeta no pareció tomárselo tan mal, claro que en un inicio llegó a estar notoriamente enojada con el mayor de los Beilschmidt pero luego pareció estar muy calmada con el tema, incluso parecía muy feliz por ello. Pero claro que al estar sola en su habitación todo era diferente, solía llorar por horas hasta quedarse dormida sino lo hacía igual cuando estaba duchándose, porque dolía, había llegado a amar tanto al albino que toda esa situación le estaba matando desde adentro. Lo peor es que poco a poco se desgastaba más, incluso la comida iba a parar al retrete y la tristeza incrementaba más en vez de disminuir.

—¿Elizabeta? —la voz del austriaco le hizo tensarse un poco, cerró la llave del agua para poder escucharle mejor.

—¿Si? —atendió procurando sonar calmada.

—¿Está todo bien? Ya llevas un buen rato ahí y no es como que quiera que la cuenta del agua vuelva a llegar más alta—por supuesto que Roderich no era lo que estaba pensando, en realidad un poco, pero era evidente que a la húngara le pasaba algo.

—Lo siento, saldré pronto es que hacía algo que me recomendó Katyusha para la piel suave—respondió con ese tono dulce que le caracterizaba. El austriaco suspiro ligeramente pero decidió dejarla de momento, mejor era hablar cuando ella saliera.

La castaña suspiró antes de salir de la ducha, agarró la toalla y se secó antes de amarrarla en su cuerpo y usar otra para su cabello. Se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo por un momento, tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, se veía bastante mal, no podía dejar que Roderich la viese así, delataría fácilmente que estuvo llorando. Respiró hondo y decidió salir rápido hacia su habitación, solo debía vestirse y usar un poco de maquillaje.

—Elizabeta…—claro que no esperaba ser interceptada por el de cabellos negros poco después de salir.

—¿Si?

—¿Estabas llorando?

La húngara se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta tan directa, a pesar de que les daba la espalda, a pesar del ruido que generaba el agua de la regadera rato atrás, Edelstein se había dado cuenta. Elizabeta se mordió el labio, si le daba la cara aunque lo negase sería evidente su mentira, pero si no lo hacía también sería muy evidente, aun así optó por seguir fingiendo.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices Roderich? Por supuesto que no—negó para seguir su camino hacia su cuarto, no quería seguir mojando el suelo, además que si el otro insistía no sería capaz de mantener su mentira.

—No me mientas por favor, sé que no estás bien—el austriaco se acercó despacio y colocó su mano en el hombro descubierto de la castaña. Héderváry volvió a tensarse, no era capaz de seguir mintiendo ni mucho menos al hombre que consideraba su mejor amigo.

Cuando ella volteó, el de lentes comprendió lo que ocurría al ver ese dolor reflejado en sus ojos verdes. No pudo decir algo, solo le guio a su cuarto y la ayudo a vestirse y secar su largo cabello, realmente no le incomodaba ni molestaba verla desnuda, lo había hecho antes desde niños, además no es como que fuese algo del otro mundo, había demasiada confianza. Al terminar, Elizabeta solo se abrazó al austriaco y volvió a llorar, así como lo hacía en las noches, así como lo había hecho en la ducha, a pesar de tanto seguía teniendo muchas lágrimas que soltar.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué fingiste que no te importaba? Ya va a ser un mes desde que supimos la verdad—el peli negro suspiro mientras seguía acariciando los húmedos cabellos de su amiga—. Dijiste que no llegaste a querer a Gilbert lo suficiente como para que te afectara tanto, si estuviste enojada pero luego parecías hasta feliz por ellos…

—¿Y que ganaba con decir la verdad? Me dolió, me dolió mucho Roderich. Si, si amaba y aun amo al idiota de Gilbert, y créeme que si me hubiera dejado por cualquier persona quizás me dolería menos—la húngara solo seguía sollozando, sonaba incluso algo molesta—. Hubiera soportado a cualquier persona pero ¿Ludwig? ¿Su propio hermano?

—A todos nos tomó por sorpresa, Vash sigue negado a dirigirles la palabra—murmuró recordando al suizo que de tener cerca de él o de su hermana a cualquiera de los alemanes no dudaría en dispararles con su escopeta—. Pero todos con el tiempo nos acostumbraremos a la idea, incluso tú…—apretó los labios un poco, meditando lo que diría—. Tampoco tenías que fingir que la idea te agradaba, todos estuvieron bastante preocupados por ti.

—Porque solo quería que Gilbert fuese feliz, es un tonto y lo sabes, al principio accedí a salir con él porque pensé que con lo egocéntrico que es nadie querría estar a su lado, ya con el tiempo acabe queriéndolo de verdad—la castaña suspiró llevándose su mano a sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, gimoteando aun un poco.

—Eres muy amable a veces, nada comparada a cuando eras una niña—resopló mientras le secaba las lágrimas con delicadeza—. Para ese entonces tú y Gilbert no hacían más que meterse en problemas y molestarme, vaya que las cosas cambiaron demasiado.

Roderich siguió cuidando de su amiga por ese día entero, la dejó desahogarse de un todo, llegaba a contarle cosas que sabía y que no, sobre los momentos felices y sobre la rabia y tristeza que sintió al saber todo, porque quizás si Feliciano y Lovino no los hubieran descubierto, tal vez el alemán seguiría diciéndole mentiras. Y hablando de estos, los italianos eran uno de los más sorprendidos con aquello, el mayor solo sentía el mismo repudio que Vash mientras que Feliciano, bueno él no comprendía ni siquiera que sucedía consigo.

—Tonto hermano menor—Lovino empezó a zarandearlo, el menor de los hermanos Vargas por fin salió de su ensoñación para prestarle atención al de cabello más oscuro—¿Qué te pasa? Llevo hablándote buen rato y no me prestas atención.

—Lo siento hermano, estaba pensando.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu? ¿Pensando?

Lovino hizo una mueca de desconcierto ante lo que su hermano le decía, no era algo que oyera muy seguido o se notara, su abuelo le dijo que dejara a Feliciano tranquilo por lo que gruñó. El menor de los hermanos sonrió a su abuelo y se marchó a su habitación para mayor desconcierto de los otros dos italianos ¿Cómo no? Su plato de pasta estaba a medio comer, algo muy malo debía estarle pasando al menor de la familia para que ni siquiera comiera.

—¿Ha pasado algo con tu hermano o sus amigos? Ya va un buen tiempo que está tan distraído —preguntó directamente el mayor de los Vargas, su nieto hizo una leve mueca, tenía más o menos una idea de lo que podía estar pasando.

—Ni te imaginas lo que pasa—murmuró mirando su plato de comida antes de picar una albóndiga y llevársela a la boca.

—¿Y no me puedes decir que es? —insistió Romulus ganado por la curiosidad.

—No, es algo que no podemos mencionar—contestó pensando en que el –según él- idiota de Antonio le regañaría como nunca si se enteraba que contó algo de aquel _problema._

—Eh~ eso es cruel, ¿vas a dejar a tu querido abuelo con la duda?

—Sí, lo haré.

Tras terminar de comer, Lovino decidió ver a su hermano menor, era raro no verle tan alegre, diciendo tonterías tras otra o haciendo banderas blancas con las servilletas mientras estaban a la mesa, ya estaba harto de que estuviera tan esquivo y ausente de todo, ese no era el Feliciano que conocía.

—Dime de una vez que te ocurre, ¿es por el macho patatas verdad? No me lo niegues, soy tu hermano mayor—el tono exigente del mayor hizo que el otro italiano se tensara un poco pero forzó una sonrisa y decidió negar.

—Claro que no, bueno solo aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo creer que ellos…—no estaba muy seguro de como excusarse en realidad—Hermano, ¿Crees que Elizabeta esté bien?

—Si yo fuese ella estaría furioso por eso, Gilbert le estuvo viendo la cara de tonta por bastante tiempo, si no los hubiéramos visto quien sabe por cuánto tiempo la seguiría engañando, y con el estúpido de su hermano…

—Hermano por favor no hables así, ¿no crees que tenían razones para no decir nada?

Que Feliciano fuese tan sensato era aterrador para su hermano, pero suponía que solo quería asimilarlo para que dejara de doler, en el fondo quizás Feliciano si quería a Ludwig del mismo modo que en su infancia quiso a Kilian y no fue hasta ver aquello que llegó a notarlo, aunque si lo hubiese notado antes no hubiera servido de nada y quizás estaría pasando por lo mismo que su amiga húngara, aunque ella lo había superado, había superado a su novio, así que él podía superar lo que sentía por un simple amigo, no tenía mayor caso quedarse pensando en el _hubiera_.

— _Fratello_ , _voglio mangiare dolce._

Lovino dejó salir un suspiro, no debía preocuparse tanto por su hermanito, él superaba las cosas rápido, ya lo había hecho en el pasado con la muerte de Kilian, ¿Por qué no ahora?

…

Desde que salieron de aquel internado, todos tendían a reunirse cada cierto tiempo, a fin de cuentas se habían hecho muy buenos amigos aun cuando todos venían de un lugar remotamente distante de otros. Antes, la mayoría de las veces lo hacían en el parque o en la casa de alguien hasta que hallaron un depósito viejo que entre todos hicieron de un lugar de reuniones luego de arreglarlo y decorarlo con cosas de toda clase, era mejor tomar el té ahí que afuera. Antes todo era muy divertido, era como hacer una fiesta o eso había dicho una vez el menor de los hermanos Vargas, pero ahora, era como las juntas del trabajo, tan tensas y estresantes que incluso muchos acababan por irse.

—No pretendo compartir el mismo espacio que ese par de enfermos—sentenció el suizo dejando la taza de té en la mesa con cierta brusquedad—. Vámonos Lily.

—No pueden irse, Sadiq y Francis aún están preparando la comida—le llamó Yao quien también estaba involucrado en la parte de la comida pero de momento estaba con los demás.

—Ya dije que no pretendo seguir aquí con ellos—señaló con su mano al par de alemanes, aunque ninguno de los dos respondió de ningún modo, simplemente ladearon un poco la mirada algo incomodados.

Ellos no actuaban de modo distinto, no se sujetaban de la mano, ni se abrazaban ni mucho menos se besaban, actuaban tal y como siempre, pero que las cosas se supieran generaba mucha tensión por muy educados que se comportaran. Si el suizo estaba molesto, quizás era por la decepción, Ludwig era el que más le agradaba de todos, era el más sensato y correcto, pero por supuesto que esa imagen había desaparecido por completo de la mente de varios.

—Al menos quédate a comer y después podrás marcharte—esta vez quien habló fue Arthur, el cual estaba aparentemente tranquilo bebiendo de su té en uno de los sillones.

El rubio de boina gruñó un poco antes de volver a tomar asiento con su hermana menor, ella solo le miraba con algo de pesar, pero a diferencia de su hermano, ella ni siquiera era capaz de ver a ninguno de los Beilschmidt. Era la primera reunión desde que todos supieron la verdad, era natural que aun hubiera mucha tensión en el aire, además por supuesto que también muchos no lo procesaban de un todo y otros lo tomaban con más calma, tal vez los que más lo tomaban mal eran aquellos con hermanos como Arthur, Vash e incluso Iván pero no todos lo exteriorizaban.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde—la tensión incrementó aún más al ver a la húngara llegar junto al austriaco—. Huele delicioso, es bueno saber que la comida pronto estará.

Elizabeta saludó feliz de la vida a todos, inclusive a los dos alemanes, no todos les saludaban con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, pero ella parecía bastante calmada para sorpresa de muchos, sí que era un ejemplo a seguir. Gilbert no pudo dirigirle la palabra ni a ella ni a su primo, ni siquiera podía mantener por mucho tiempo esa sonrisa de prepotencia que solía siempre tener en el rostro, por su lado Ludwig hacía un intento de conversar calmadamente con Kiku y Feliciano, el japonés solo había dicho que no se entrometería en lo que fuese su vida privada, que siempre y cuando siguieran como siempre no tenía problema con ellos y el italiano actuaba como si no estuviera pasando nada del otro mundo, había conseguido digerirlo.

Tal vez lo más molesto eran los murmullos, eran desagradables y se sentían como flechas a punto de ser lanzadas en su contra. Al final, Vash y Lily acabaron por marcharse así como otros; Iván, con notoria frialdad en su tono de voz, dijo que si algunos tenían irse debían ser los alemanes. Ninguno pareció oponerse, bueno Alfred como siempre salió a la defensa con argumentos absurdos pero ni aun con eso Gilbert y Ludwig se quedaron por más tiempo, no tenía gracia.

—No tenías que decir eso—murmuró la mayor de los hermanos Braginski al ver como se marchaban el rubio y el albino.

—¿Acaso querías seguir viendo a un par de incestuosos actuar como si no estuvieran haciendo algo malo, hermana? No es tan agradable para mí—el ruso bebió un poco de su vaso con calma.

Su hermana solo pudo suspirar, sin la presencia de los hermanos la reunión fue incluso más fría, no era igual sin los escándalos y la prepotencia de Gilbert o los gritos histéricos de Ludwig para que todos se calmaran, era como si aquello simplemente estuviera acabando con la buena relación de todos.

—Ludwig y Gilbert no les han hecho nada a ustedes, sí, es verdad que están haciendo algo raro y fuera del orden natural de las cosas pero si quieren ¿Quién puede culparlos? —todas las miradas se posaron sobre la húngara, la cual comía bastante tranquila un trozo de tarta de manzana, claro que su expresión no iba acorde para nada a lo que decía, el dolor podía más que ella y eso solo enfurecía más a la mayoría.

—¿Realmente crees eso? —la pregunta del ruso solo le quebraba todavía más, aun así la castaña solo forzó un sonrisa y asintió.

—Elizabeta…—la menor de los hermanos Zwingli solo podía mirarle con mucha pena y tristeza, así como la mayoría de sus amigos ya que el resto solo seguía inclusive más molestos, no podía ser que para alcanzar la felicidad se debiera pisotear la de otro.

…

Cuando se dice que las cosas no pueden ser peor hay que estar listo para la catástrofe, esa frase no hace más que atraer desgracias o al menos solo empeora las circunstancias. Había cosas que simplemente ocurrían cuando uno menos lo esperaba o quería, Héderváry no sabía si estar feliz o seguir llorando; Roderich estaba tan molesto que se había olvidado por completo de su aristocracia y estaba dispuesto a insultar a sus primos hasta que la garganta se le secara.

—Tiene que haber un error, eso no puede ser…

Repetía una y otra vez la húngara al médico frente a ella, pero todo coincidía demasiado como para no ser cierto. Con la tristeza, ni siquiera se había percatado de los retrasos, suponía que las náuseas de un principio se debían al efecto de la noticia de los Beilschmidt y luego el incremento del apetito a la depresión, así como la contaste tristeza.

—Así que tres meses…—murmuró pasando sus manos e forma inconsciente a su vientre, que suponía antes estaba algo rellenito por estar comiendo tanto.

—Aun con lo que estaba pasando Gilbert y tú…

—Ahora no Roderich, lo hablamos después.

Al austriaco le preocupaba la calma de su amiga de la infancia, solo pudo mirarla mientras el doctor le decía todas las recomendaciones necesarias, ella parecía tan tranquila que podía ser hasta desgarrador. Una vez el médico le revisó para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, le entregó la fecha de su siguiente cita y les permitió retirarse, durante el camino hacia las afueras del hospital no pudo decirle nada ni ella comentó nada tampoco, claro que al salir fue distinto.

—No le digas nada…

—¿Cómo que no? Tampoco es que puedas guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo, por favor Roderich—insistía mirándole suplicante.

—No. Lo siento Elizabeta pero si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo—sentenció decidido, podría incluso hervir de la rabia ¿Cómo su primo pudo ser tan descarado de intimar con ella mientras estaba con alguien más? Sin contar que ese alguien más era su hermano menor.

…

—Elizabeta está embarazada—aquellas palabras habían dejado helados a los dos hermanos, en especial al mayor de ellos que apenas y podía procesar lo que el otro decía. El rubio solo atinó a mirar a su hermano con el ceño algo fruncido, no porque estuviera celoso, sino porque también le había parecido descarado.

—Tienes que estar jodiendo, eso no puede ser, ella y yo no…

—Tiene tres meses.

Ludwig solo atinó a llevarse una mano a los ojos, ahora sí que las cosas se habían complicado, si sus amigos les rechazaban ahora les odiarían, en especial a Gilbert, bueno, solo si aún no lo hacían. Por ahora, la relación incestuosa que mantenían era lo de menos –por primera vez desde que se hizo medio público- ahora era decirle a sus padres, a sus otros hermanos y por supuesto que el mayor de ellos se responsabilizara de sus actos.

—¿Por qué ella no vino a decirlo? —cuestionó el albino cruzándose de brazos, bien podía parecerle también un truco para que dieran fin con eso tan _poco natural._

—¿Tu por qué crees? Pareciera que no la conocieras, podrá ser muy tenaz y todo, pero sigue siendo muy amable, incluso contigo aunque no lo merezcas

—No tienes que preocuparte de eso—por fin habló el rubio que estuvo en silencio desde que escuchó la noticia—.Dile a Elizabeta que Gilbert se hará responsable de su hijo—Ambos miraron al más joven con gran sorpresa, el albino quiso replicar algo pero su hermano no se lo permitió—. Solo debemos hablarlo con nuestros padres y hermanos primero, también dile que no se preocupe y cuenta con todos nosotros para lo que ella y su bebé necesiten.

Cuando Edelstein se marchó el silencio que se formó entre ambos hermanos fue tan pesado que casi sentían como les aplastaba, era realmente incomodo pero el más joven sabía que en cualquier momento su hermano empezaría a decir algo. No tardó en quejarse de que tomara decisiones por él, que no necesariamente el hijo de la húngara era suyo, claro que lo que recibió por respuesta fue un puñetazo por parte del rubio quien le regañaba por hablar así de la castaña, que debía hacerse responsable de sus actos y que el niño que venía en camino era mucho más importante que nada.

—¿Qué estas queriendo decirme con eso?

—Sabíamos que esto no acabaría bien desde el inicio, solo hay que dejar las cosas así.

—Pero _West_ …

—No creas que no me siento mal por esto, solo realmente ya todo estaba yendo muy mal.

El menor suspiró pasando una mano por su nuca ladeando la mirada, dolía bastante en realidad pero no podían ponerse como un par de adolescentes sufridos, ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Además, acabar con aquello sería lo mejor por muchas razones, ¿Qué podría salir de bueno de una relación incestuosa? Gilbert resopló un poco y aunque estaba por decir algo como "De todos modos solo teníamos un juego" se quedó en silencio al sentir como su hermano menor le abrazaba con fuerza, aquello le tomó por sorpresa y de algún modo le quebró, porque no era un juego en realidad, sí que se había enamorado de Ludwig y viceversa, pero había que dejar los sentimientos a un lado y actuar como un hombre responsable.

…

Feliciano caminaba por aquel extenso prado lleno de lápidas, estaba en el cementerio. Consigo llevaba un ramo de flores que acomodó en un jarrón cuando llegó a la tumba que buscaba, hecho eso se dedicó a retirar las pocas hojas secas que habían caído, de todos modos la lápida estaba bastante limpia en comparación a otras, estaba realmente bien cuidada aun con los años que llevaba en ese lugar.

—Tenía tiempo sin venir a verte, _scusi_ —decía sentándose a un lado de esta para mirar al cielo, como si estuviese sentado junto a una persona—. Han pasado muchas cosas los últimos meses, tengo demasiado que contarte Kilian.

El italiano empezó a contar todo desde el punto en que, junto a su hermano mayor, habían entrado a la casa de la familia Beilschmidt y habían encontrado a Gilbert y Ludwig besándose en el sofá, sin dudas había sido un poco perturbador eso y descubrirlo atrajo demasiados problemas o quizás solo dejó que fluyeran los que ya se habían amontonado a causa de esa relación incestuosa. Contó también el rechazo y la casi separación de la mayoría de sus amigos que se oponían a la relación o solo intentaban pasarla de largo aun cuando en el fondo les perturbaba, porque la amistad era más valiosa.

—Todo fue muy complicado, el que tus hermanos tuvieran algo simplemente puso todo de cabeza—murmuró mirando de reojo la inscripción en la lápida, más en si el nombre ahí tallado: Kilian Beilschmidt—. Me pregunto qué hubieras dicho si estuvieses con nosotros aun.

Vargas resopló un poco para volver a mirar el cielo y seguir contando al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo todo lo demás a partir de que todos se enteraron del embarazo de Elizabeta. Claro que muchos estuvieron a nada de asesinar a Gilbert hasta que supieron que no solo se ocuparía de su hijo, sino que también se casaría con Héderváry y le cumpliría como lo merecía, dando fin así al capítulo de su relación con Ludwig.

—Por suerte ese bebé ayudó a que todo volviera más o menos a la normalidad, aunque es un poco triste, no es que todos sean plenamente felices pero tampoco es que sean miserables o sufran mucho por ello, solo todos supieron seguir adelante—el castaño dejó salir un suspiro al sentir la suave brisa en su rostro casi como una caricia—. Así es la vida, es como cuando te fuiste, dolió mucho al inicio pero lo importante es seguir.

Feliciano habló un poco más con su viejo amigo y primer amor de su vida por un rato, no estaba muy consiente de cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando con el fallecido alemán en realidad pero no era algo que le tuviera con mucho cuidado, o más bien si debía.

—Ve~ ya se me hará tarde para llegar—decía levantándose del suelo para sacudirse el sucio—. Olvidé contarte que hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edmund, sé que van a regañarme por llegar tarde—le fue inevitable deprimirse un poco al imaginarse a Roderich y Ludwig regañándole—. Vendré a verte otro día, nos vemos Kilian.

El italiano se apuró en llegar al lugar de reuniones donde ya se encontraba la mayoría, todo estaba decorado para la fiesta del cumpleaños número tres del pequeño Edmund Beilschmidt. El niño tenía el cabello rubio como la mayoría de su familia paterna y los ojos verdes como su madre, era todo un encantado y la mayoría se había encariñado rápido con él.

—Ve~ Edmund es tan lindo~—al llegar lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al pequeño, este se dejó abrazar del italiano e incluso le correspondió el abrazo sonriente—. Tal vez eres el único que es tierno de la familia de Gilbert.

Ludwig le golpeó en la cabeza como reproché por su comentario, aunque en verdad ese niño era lo más tierno que había en la familia de los alemanes. El niño estiró sus brazos hacia su tío para que le cargara, este no dudó en tomarle en brazos, a pesar de todo no culpaba a ese niño de absolutamente nada porque ¿Qué culpa podía tener? Además que se habían encariñado mucho con él desde que nació.

— _West_ , si vas a darle _wurst_ a mi _awesome_ hijo que sean de las pequeñas, no quiero que se ahogue—Gilbert era un padre responsable y muy dedicado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser el mismo que todos conocían de siempre además de que probablemente pegaba sus mañas a sus hijos como la de referirse a sí mismo como " _awesome_ ".

El rubio bajó al niño que se fue por ahí a jugar aun comiéndose la salchicha, al final se había entretenido jugando con Peter y Wendy, el hijo de adoptivo de Berwald y Tino y la hermana menor de Jett. Tal vez cuando creciera, se daría cuenta de que sus padres no estaban plenamente enamorados, que no se casaron por tal sentimiento pero que nunca llegaron a ser infelices tampoco estando juntos, eran como dos amigos que vivían y dormían juntos, que daban todo de sí por aquello que les unía. No todo siempre era perfecto, no todo se limitaba a los extremos de la desgracia o la felicidad total, la vida se basaba de las altas y bajas, los buenos y malos momentos, no todos los finales son perfectos.

FIN

Bien espero que sigan vivos y no estén convulsionando en sus sillas (¿?) No es que este del todo feliz con esta loquera pero yo digo que me quedó bonito bsjdhjash, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Sus opiniones serán bien apreciadas, bueno es un fic muy raro para iniciar en este fandom, pero aun así no me arrepiento Jajajaja, bien no diré más, _ciao ciao_ ~

PD: Si, Kilian es el nombre que le di a Sacro Imperio Romano en este fic.


End file.
